Jango Fett (Legends)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Agent 47 (by SilentNinja) In the darker streets of lower Coruscant, Agent 47 takes aim at his target, Jango Fett, with his silverballers. He shoots at Jango's helmet, but Jango ducks and turns to face 47. He pulls out his twin pistols and fires at 47. 47 ducks and grabs a trash can lid to use as a shield. They continue their firefight, but Jango jumps onto a lightpost and launches a rocket from his rocket system, and it hits next to 47, knocking 47 back and making him lose his silverballers. He runs away and hides behind a building, pulling out the fiberwire. Jango pursues him an as he rounds the corner, 47 wraps the wire around his neck. Jango struggles for a second before elbowing 47 in the stomach and then turning around, punching 47 hard enough to knock him to the ground. 47 jumps up and attempts to use the syringe, but it cannot penetrate Jango's armor. Jango hits 47 again and they fight, with Jango gaining the upper hand and smashing 47 to the ground. 47 spots his shotgun and trips Jango, and he falls flat on his back. 47 runs to his shotgun and Jango sprays flames at him, burning his feet. 47 grabs the gun and shoots at the approaching Jango. He dodges, and shoots a poison saberdart, which hits 47 in the chest. As 47 becomes lightheaded and weakened, Jango shoots him twice in the chest. Jango twirls his pistol, holsters it, and blasts off. WINNER: JANGO FETT Expert's Opinion Agent 47's weapons were powerful enough to kill, however, Jango's were simply better. Jango's powerful armor also gave him a huge advantage. As good as 47 is, he is trained to handle mainly unarmed, unsuspecting opponents, unlike Jango, who has defeated skilled Jedi. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cad Bane (Legends) (by AnnhilationNation) Obi-Wan Kenobi has really been put out on a limb, as two simultaneous contracts have been placed on his head. . Cad Bane arrives on the deck on the Senate district of Coruscant on a civilian speeder, as Jango Fett arrived on the docking bay. The two were about to meet for the first time, as both taken out a Senate commando, Cad by snapping one's neck, and Jango by a a stealthy strike to the back of the head, and tossign him over the building's edge. Jango looked across the balcony and seen the fellow bounty hunter... "Well, well... Cad Bane. what brings scum like you to this area?" With that, Cad smugly replied with... "Darth Sidious offers one million credits for a Jedi's head." Cad says, before flicking his wrists, expecting a shootout, as Jango says to him... "Well, it seems that both of us can't have that bounty. And I'm just a simple man trying to make my way through the universe." Cad pushes a button on his guantlet, as the rockets on his boots ignite, sending him in flight. "Then it seems there's only one way to settle this." Cad says as both fighters draw their sidearms and fire at each other, in mid-air, as Jango flies after him with his jetpack. Both exchange fire, until Jango shoots one of Bane's pistols out of his hand. In retaliation, Cad uses the blasters in his gauntlets to knock out both of Jango's pistols. Bane flies off, as Jango is in pursuit. He sees Bane is close to the side of the building, as he fired a concussion rocket at the side of the building, which the splash damage knocked Bane down, and hurt him badly. Jango reaches behind him, and lowers down, going to sweep the area with his Czerka flamethrower. Cad gets over to a safe area, after grabbing his slugthrower rifle from his speeder. He waits and takes aim, as Jango was flyign into position. As Cad was about to fire, with the cross-hairs in the middle of his chest, Jango saw a glint from the scope and strafed, as the slug hits him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the flamethrower. Bane reached for one of his thermal detonators, and started to cook it, as Jango was abotu to equip his E-5 blaster rifle. Bane started to run out, as Jango fired at him, however, Bane tossed up the detonator, as Jango did not notice it, while the explosive detonated near teh jetpack, damaging it, causign Jango to crash hard into the balcony floor. Jango was beginning to get up, as Bane got out a bola, and began to spin it, before ensaring Jango's legs. Bane was beginnign to close in on Jango, with his gauntlet set for teh flamethrower, as Jango turned over, and fired a saberdart, which hits Bane's right carotid artery. The dart sends a very fast acting poison through Bane's internal organs, as he dies a sudden death. Eventually Jango freed himself, before looking down at the bounty hunter, saying to him... "Nothing personal. It's just business." Before walking off to complete his mission. WINNER: JANGO FETT Expert's Opinion While Cad Bane was more formidable at close range, Jango hit hard at all distances, and stronger to adapt. Also, while his armor did not stop all blaster attacks, it nullified them enough to pull off a victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Challenge Information Jango Fett was given equipment he never used Battle vs. Zaeed Massani (by Niv-Mizzet) Zaeed and Jango were both hired by the Illusive Man without each other's knowledge so that the he will know who is better and who to send with Commander Shepard on his suicide mission. They have tracked each other to the space station Omega, where Jango has already found Zaeed. He sneaks up behind him and fires his Kamino saberdart, which bounces harmlessly off of Zaeed's kinetic shielding. Zaeed wheels around, pulls out his M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol, and takes three shots at Jango, who takes one in the chest and one in the ankle before taking off with his jetpack and drawing his twin pistols. People are running around in a panic, making it hard for Zaeed to aim while Jango lands two hits on him, weakening his kinetic shielding. Zaeed rolls behind cover, swapping out his heavy pistol for his M-96 Mattock assault rifle. He activates his disruptor ammo and fires once at Jango, punching a hole in his armor and shorting out his jetpack. Jango lands right next to Zaeed, who moves in for the killing blow. Just then, Jango activates his flamethrower, which eats away at Zaeed's kinetic shielding and finally breaks it. Zaeed leaps back and takes two more shots with his rifle, both of them missing as Jango rolls out of the way and gets to his feet. Zaeed throws an inferno grenade as Jango launches one of his wrist rockets. They both miss, Jango's rocket going clear over the ducking Zaeed's head and Zaeed's grenade creating a wall of fire between the two combatants. His jetpack finally coming back online, Jango takes off, going high into the air. Zaeed draws his M-92 Mantis sniper rifle, hoping to get a clear shot at Jango. He shoots him in the leg as Jango fires another wrist rocket, this one hitting the ground right next to Zaeed and knocking him to the ground, dazed. Jango lands gently next to Zaeed, pointing one of his pistols in his face. "I'd heard you were good, Massani, but I never thought you'd be this good," Jango says. "Likewise, Fett," Zaeed replies, "but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off that I lost to you. So what, are you supposed to bring me in alive?" "No, I was paid to kill you. Hey, our accents sound similar." "Huh, you're right. And I'm not afraid of you. I've survived worse." "Whatever you say, old man," Jango says, pulling the trigger of his pistol and punching a hole through Zaeed's fake eye. Zaeed collapses to the floor. Once Jango is done, he calls the man who hired him, the Illusive Man, with the communicator in his helmet. "It's done," he says. "When do I get paid?" "I'll transfer the credits to your account, as we agreed," the Illusive Man responds. "Say," he continues, "how would you like a job that's a little more...long-term? I'll pay you triple your retainer fee." "You're talking my language," Jango says, his mind reeling at the amount his contractor was talking. "What do I have to do?" "I won't lie, Fett. It's a suicide mission." "If I'm getting paid THAT kind of money, I really don't care," Jango replies, walking to his ship and taking off. After making sure Jango is gone, Zaeed slowly gets to his feet. "Who the hell would have thought I could survive two shots to the head?" he thinks as he stumbles to the nearest med clinic, making a mental note that he has two people to take his revenge on now. WINNER: JANGO FETT Expert's Opinion While I thought Zaeed would have won for sure due to his stronger weaponry and kinetic shielding, Jango's ability to fly (as well as the popular vote) won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Challenge Information Zaeed was given weapons he was never shown to wield, nor could he equip them in the games. Category:Battle Subpage